Trouble in Paradise
by p-sama7
Summary: Sequel to 'Trouble at the Ministry'. Life is never as easy as you would want it to be. Snape/Neville Kingsley/Percy Draco/Ron Lupin/Arthur


Disclaimer: I do not own HP.

This is the sequel to 'Trouble at the Ministry' so you might be a tad confused if you try to read this without reading that.

**Warning: This is slash/yaoi/guy love, whatever you would like to call it so if you don't like then I strongly suggest you look else where for you HP fanfiction. Sorry. **

This sequel is called 'Trouble in Paradise' because I'm focusing on the relationships that were built in 'T at the M' and throwing little speed bumps in the way. Some things might be a tad bigger than a speed bump but I'm sure you guys know what I mean. Anyways, it'll all be pretty obvious once you read this chapter I think lol.

I decided to go ahead and start posting this story even though I haven't finished writing it yet because I'm afraid if I don't there is a good chance you guys might not hear from me for a while. I am entering my senior year at college and probably should focus on that stuff….yep nothing like trying to be a productive member of society. (laughs)

Anyways…..on to the story!

Enjoy!

OOO

Chapter One: Unwanted Attention

OOO

Neville groaned as the hands on his hips tightened, he knew there would be bruising in the morning. His hands dug into the stone bricks in the hidden hallway at Hogwarts as he slammed his forehead into the hard wall. He could feel the cold surface scrape against his face before he felt the hands loosen their grip on him.

He felt warm breath against the side of his face as the hands slowly traced up his back under his shirt. He shuddered before he felt lips against his ear.

"Are you wishing I was him right now?" The voice was not the silky drawl Neville had convinced himself it should have been, instead it had a haughty confidence Neville had become all too accustomed at the school.

Neville shoved himself off the wall knocking the person behind him off. He knew his face was flushed as he stared down at the student who was on the ground smirking up at him. His wavy hair tied back loosely in a small ponytail as he took a deep breath.

"You need to head back to your dorms Mr. Brown." Neville tried to keep his voice from wavering as he started to tuck his shirt back in his pants.

"I would much rather stay with you Professor." Garnet Brown had an innocent smile on his face as he sat back on the ground. He pushed his blond hair out of his eyes; Neville could see the resemblance to Lavender Brown, the student's older sister that Neville had been in the same classes with.

Neville just ignored the teenager as he turned and headed the opposite direction before he felt a hand grab his wrist. He turned to yell as the annoying blond but instead found a mouth covering his own making his scream muffled.

How had he gotten into this mess?

OOOO

Earlier that day.

Neville dusted his hands off as he glanced around his now clean green house one. Pomona Sprout had officially retired over the summer and now Neville Longbottom was the official teacher of Herbology. He felt butterflies in his stomach as he heard the school bell chime letting him know the feast in the Great Hall would be starting soon.

Why should he be nervous about teaching students on his own? Hadn't he been an Auror six months ago? Hadn't he helped save many lives and battled many strong and dangerous wizards in his life?

Teaching couldn't be nearly as hard as that……right?

"I see you moved things around." A cool voice interrupted Neville from his thoughts as he turned to glance at Snape who was looking around the greenhouse.

"Severus." Neville gave Snape a slight nod as the dark haired man glared at him. Snape didn't approve of Neville using his chosen name but Professor Sprout had told Neville to use it anyway, they were all teachers after all.

Snape had been more pleasant around Neville after the whole ministry incident over half a year ago. Maybe it was because Neville saved his life or maybe after being tied in a room together they couldn't help but be a little friendlier.

Then again Neville doubted it was being tied up in the same room.

He had accidentally punched Snape in the crotch during that scenario.

"Can I help you with anything?" Neville asked as he felt his face warm up when he stared at the older man. He knew that Snape noticed his blush but the older man never said anything about it.

"I brought the list of plants I will need in a few weeks for my classes." Snape said dryly as he handed Neville a parchment. Neville took it, his fingers slightly touching Snape's in the process and while the older man seemed to not care, Neville felt himself grow warmer.

This had been happening a lot recently and Neville was starting to worry that he was coming down with something.

But it only happened when Snape was around.

Maybe he was developing an allergic reaction to the older man?

"You aren't normally this quiet, not that I am complaining." Snape's eyes met Neville's and the sandy haired teacher opened his mouth to say something but just looked down at the ground again before he put the parchment on a shelf near the window. "Is there something on your mind?"

Neville bit his lip before he brightened up and turned to Snape with a smile on his face. "Lupin thinks I can start practicing on my own now."

Snape raised an eyebrow at this.

"He says my control has gotten a lot better and that I'm not wasting as much energy as I was before." Neville smiled happily and noticed Snape smirk a little. "See."

Neville did a small wave of his hand beside Snape and the water bucket next to the potions master started to levitate. Snape watched it with mild interest as it went up towards the roof of the green house. Neville smirked despite himself as he looked at Snape, watching the older man look up. He started to feel warm again.

"Neville?" The young teacher's eyes went wide as he saw Snape now looking at him. Did the older man really just use his first name?

SPLASH!

Neville stood there with his hand still out in the air in mild horror. Snape's body was facing him but it was hard to tell what direction the older man was actually looking since there was a water bucket on top of his head.

"Severus!" Neville ran over and started to lift the bucket off of Snape, only to see two black eyes glaring at him.

"Clearly Remus should have helped you with concentration a bit more." The older man's words were cold but Neville couldn't help but give a sheepish smile as he threw the bucket to the ground.

"Sorry."

Snape just rolled his eyes and pulled out his wand. With a small movement Neville watched all the water that was soaking into Snape's cloths rise up and fall back into the bucket. The older man put the wand away and straightened his sleeves before he looked over at Neville again.

"Your hair has gotten longer."

Neville blushed.

"I was going to cut it but- at least I can pull it back in a pony tail now." Neville smiled and Snape rolled his eyes once more before he headed to the door. Neville was about to follow the man out, since the feast was more than likely happening soon before he saw Snape open the door and take a step back.

Neville leaned so that he could see the other side of the door and saw an older student looking at Snape in surprise.

Garnet Brown.

He was a Gryffindor seventh year now and Neville couldn't help but smirk at the teenager. Lavender Brown's little brother had gotten almost as tall as Ron and evidently had a scandalous reputation around the school that rivaled his sister's. Snape eyed the teen and Garnet glared back before the teen turned his head to see Neville and smiled.

"Professor Longbottom!" Neville frowned at this because he suddenly thought of the reason Garnet was visiting him. "I was hoping to talk with you before the feast."

"I'm afraid that Professor Longbottom and I were already heading towards the dinner." Snape stated coldly as he turned to Neville. "Professor?"

"Sorry Mr. Brown, maybe tomorrow during class?" Neville tried to sound sorry but when he saw Snape eye him he knew the older man hadn't been fooled. Neither had the blond that was eyeing him with his round brown eyes.

"It is quite important." Garnet tried again completely ignoring Snape as he looked at Neville.

Neville looked at Snape who seemed to be busy glaring at the young man before he sighed and nodded. He gave Snape an apologetic grin and the older man just rolled his eyes before he left the room, Garnet visibly brightened but still managed to glare at Snape as the older man left the green house. Neville was about to suggest they walk and talk but Garnet shut the door behind him and Neville sighed.

"Neville I was-"

"Professor Longbottom, Mr. Brown." Neville corrected and then sighed as Garnet seemed to ignore the interruption.

"I was wondering if you put any thought into what I said at the end of last year." Garnet leaned against the table in the middle of the room and Neville noticed that the teen had grown a few more inches.

"I don't see anything important to discuss on the matter. I gave you my answer then and it still remains the same." Neville stated and headed towards the door but Garnet quickly stood in front of him.

"You look great." Garnet placed his hand on Neville's cheek and the teacher glared at the student. Garnet just smiled as he traced down Neville's jaw line. "I was hoping that maybe this year we could-"

Garnet paused and looked at Neville in surprise before he held up his hands in the air and took a few steps back. Neville's wand was firmly against the teenager's chest as he continued to glare at the blond.

"I told you I had no interest in pursuing anything with you." Neville stated matter of factly and Garnet just shrugged.

"I was hoping you changed your mind." Neville lowered his wand and went over to the door. He swung it open and pointed outside. Garnet sighed as he took the hint and started to head out.

Neville was about to follow the teen out when he was suddenly shoved against the door, he felt a mouth on his and shoved the taller form off of him. Garnet licked his lips before he took off towards the castle and Neville glared at the teen.

Gryffindors……brave and stupid….very stupid this time around it seemed.

Neville just shut the door to the greenhouse a little harder than he had intended to and made his way to the castle. He walked into the Great Hall to see that almost everyone had settled down and quickly took his seat between Hagrid; who seemed to be soaking wet after the boat ride, and Trelawney who smiled happily as she took another sip of her cup that seemed to be filled with suspicious amber looking liquid.

"Ello Neville." Hagrid smiled down at Neville and the young teacher returned it before he glanced at the other side of the table to see Snape and McGonagall talking about something. Snape's eyes wavered for a moment before the fell on Neville and the younger teacher turned away just as the doors to the Great Hall opened and the new students were brought in by Hogwarts' new broom instructor, the famous Oliver Wood.

Madame Hooch had been signed on to become the professional coach with the Holy Head Harpies and just as Professor McGonagall was about to put out an ad for a new instructor Oliver had gotten into an accident during one of his games. Oliver was fine but the doctors had demanded that Oliver take a year off to relax.

Apparently teaching children how to fly was relaxing for Oliver Wood since he was in McGonagall's office the very next day.

Either way, this year was definitely going to be interesting.

OOOOO

Percy tapped his foot lightly as he stood outside the minister's office. Hermione was sitting at her desk with a knowing smirk on her face as he looked at the clock one more time.

"He's running late."

Hermione just rolled her eyes before the door to their office opened and Kingsley Shacklebolt walked in. He looked tired but once he saw Percy he smiled brightly. Before Percy could even say anything he was pulled into a kiss and he sighed before he heard Hermione cough and shut the door to the hallway.

The relationship was still a secret after all.

"You are ten minutes late." Percy hissed as the Minister finally released his hold.

"I got caught by Rita Skeeter in the elevator." Kingsley sighed as he opened the door to his office and walked in being followed by Percy. "Arthur was able to distract her so I could get off with out her following me, remind me to go by his office later to thank him."

"What did she want to gossip about now?" Percy shut the door behind him and walked over to the minister's desk. Kingsley visibly tensed at the question and blushed slightly as he regarded Percy.

"She wanted to know about any current relationships I might be in."

Percy paused as he leaned on the Minister's desk. He ran a hand through his hair before he glanced at Kingsley. "Do you think she knows?"

"I honestly have no idea with that woman." Kingsley admitted reluctantly before he sat down in his chair and reached for Percy.

The redhead just smirked as he was pulled down into a kiss, he opened his mouth willingly before he let his own tongue explore the older man's mouth. He could feel the minister's hand run down the front of his robes and blushed before he pulled away and pushed his glasses up.

"Sorry about last night." The redhead muttered with a blush.

Kingsley forced a smile as Percy went about explaining the paperwork on the desk. Last night had been forgotten after all the commotion in the elevator. The dark man remembered leaving the fund raising party with Percy at his side. They had apparated to the older man's house in the country and had just talked pleasantly. Percy had made the first move and Kingsley had been happy to comply as they moved to the bedroom.

Only Percy suddenly stopped.

Kingsley was a rational man and he understood that relationships took time. He and Percy didn't get to have much time alone together but for the most part they saw each other everyday and all day. He had promised Percy to try and hold back on the public displays since the relationship would most likely be frowned upon but it had been six months.

Six months and Kingsley Shacklebolt had barely made it past second base.

He watched as Hermione opened the door and got Percy's attention. The redhead smiled at Kingsley before he left the room and the older man couldn't help but smile back as he watched his assistant walk out the door.

Kingsley was a patient man.

Percy had told the older man that the redhead had wanted to take the relationship slowly but Kingsley was beginning to think this was ridiculous. They weren't teenagers anymore and had already been through so much together, it wasn't like they didn't know each other inside and out already.

Percy poked his head in office. "Rumor has it Rita is trying to contact your exes, anything I should be worried about?"

Kingsley just smiled as Percy walked back in the room and laid out a list of three women Rita had apparently contacted last week. Kingsley had to admit he was slightly surprised that none of these women were made up. "Well, I did date all of them for some time."

"Anymore to the list?" Percy gave Kingsley a playful smiled and the older man grinned back.

"Unless you want to add yourself to it then nope, Rita actually has this right, I have only been with these women and now you." Kingsley sighed as he looked at the first name on the list. She had been his sweetheart at Hogwarts.

"Only three?" Kingsley was a bit surprised at the tone of Percy's voice and he looked up to see a stunned expression on the redhead's face.

"Only three?" Kingsley looked at Percy a bit in surprise. "How many people have you been with?"

Percy's face went beet red and the redhead turned to leave the office. Kingsley was about to say something when Percy turned around to eye him again. The look on Percy's face almost seemed to be in complete panic and Kingsley was about to get out of his chair before Percy held his hand up.

"Lets not talk about this right now." And then Percy left rather quickly.

Kingsley for his part didn't know what to do. He wanted to chase after Percy, drag the young man somewhere private or if he resisted just doing it out in public and demand to know how many partner's he had been with. He also didn't want to know because he knew that regardless of who Percy had been with Kingsley was already jealous of them.

"What happened?" Hermione stuck her head into the office and Kingsley just sat his desk and placed his head in his hands.

"Do you know how many people Percy has been with?" The question was out of his mouth before the older man realized and he looked up at Hermione in mild shock at himself.

Hermione had the decency to consider the question before she shrugged. "I know he dated a girl at Hogwarts for a while, I was never told what happened between them."

Kingsley just nodded before he looked at the stack of papers on his desk and quickly moved to get to work.

He needed a distraction, and fast.

OOOOO

Neville yawned as he turned down another dark corridor in the castle. He had just started his rounds, relieving Professor Flitwick for the night, and was idly wondering if Snape was still awake. He could always go by the dungeons but he should probably run by the kitchens first.

Most students seemed to think that none of the teachers knew about the entrance to the kitchens.

"_I love you."_

Neville groaned as he suddenly remember Garnet confessing to him last year. The prat had the audacity to do it in one of Professor Sprout's classes. He remembered all the other students laughing while Garnet smiled hopefully at him, Sprout 'accidentally' dumped some cold water onto the teen.

Neville had laughed it off as some kind of joke.

Garnet was known for changing his fancies randomly, the teen had been caught snogging Ms. Price in the library one day and then he was found snogging Mr. Conner in the Slytherin common room the following day. Lavender might have been one for public displays of affection but she never got around that much.

Garnet however seemed to think Neville would be a great addition to his list but the young teacher didn't care.

Neville briefly wondered how many teacher's knew about the seventh year's declaration to him while he had been interning under Sprout.

Snape had to know.

Neville suddenly felt like he really hoped the older man didn't know about it but why would it matter if Snape knew? It wasn't like they were in some sort of relationship…

Neville felt his face go warm and tried to shake his head at the thought. Snape wasn't like that, Neville was pretty convinced that he himself wasn't like that, but that didn't stop his face from going red.

He didn't think of Snape like that.

He couldn't.

It was too weird.

"Neville?" The young teacher turned his head to see Oliver Wood smiling at him.

"Hey Oliver." Neville smirked as Oliver started to walk beside him.

It was nice having another young adult at the school Neville had to admit, while he and Oliver had never really been the best of friends, Oliver had made a bigger effort to keep in touch with him after the war. They had fought so hard together, Neville briefly remembered going out to find more bodies with the older Gryffindor but changed his thought process quickly.

"Are you excited to be teaching here?" Neville laughed as Oliver rolled his eyes.

"About as excited as I will ever be, I just can't wait until Quidditch starts."

Neville and Oliver continued to talk about the school teams, how the Hufflepuff team had actually managed to win the House Cup last year. Neville had almost tripped on one of the vanishing steps and Oliver had caught him easily. They made it down to the entrance to the kitchens to find no students had ventured there tonight.

"Well I better be off to bed." Oliver stretched a bit before he ruffled Neville's curly hair and smirked when the other teacher glared at him.

Neville just waved good bye before he made his way to the secret passage that somehow led to the third floor without actually having to climb stairs. He was barely past the shutting picture frame before he was shoved against the stone wall. Neville tried to push the figure off him but he was twisted around rather quickly, his wand clattered to the ground as he tried not to get dizzy.

Mr. Brown had shoved him against the wall. The young teacher could feel the hands un-tucking his shirt and he tried to kick the younger teen's feet but was pressed harder against the wall. Neville had thought he had made it more than clear to the teen that he wasn't interested. He was about to curse at the seventh year but the mouth covering his own worked its tongue past his lips.

Neville tasted alcohol.

Garnet stumbled back as he grabbed his cheek. He seemed slightly shock as he stared at Neville, the teacher had just slapped him, before a goofy smile came to his face.

"You really need to stop doing that." Neville stated as he glared at the drunken student.

School had even really started yet!

"I think you like it." Garnet took a step towards Neville and the teacher looked at the ground to see his wand was behind the student. Maybe he could hex the student and then explain himself in the morning whenever they find the seventh year's body.

Young smooth hands found their way to Neville's cheeks and the teacher looked at the student in surprise as Garnet placed his forehead against Neville's.

"Let me kiss you."

"No." Neville actually felt offended that the student was obviously not listening to him.

Garnet's hand moved down to Neville's neck and he massaged it lightly. Neville felt his face flush up as the student kept staring him straight in the eyes.

"I love you."

"You are drunk and stupid." Neville grabbed the teen's wrist only to be pulled into a quick kiss. Neville's knee contacted Garnet's stomach and the seventh year curled over before looking up at Neville.

"I don't like losing Professor."

"Well you better get used to it!" Neville went over and picked up his wand before he pointed it at the student. "Fifty points from Gryffindor, and the school year hasn't even started yet!"

"Take another twenty for causing a scene in the hallway." A cool voice echoed in the hall and Neville felt his stomach grow cold while his face heated up.

Snape.

OOOOO

Arthur sat up with a groan as he heard knocking at the door. He turned over to the clock to see it blinking 3:15 am. He reached over the body beside him to get his glasses on the night stand before he got out of the bed and grabbed the nearest robe.

He had to admit he was not expecting to find Kingsely Shacklebolt knocking on the door to his apartment this early in the morning but the Minister of Magic looked distressed about something.

Arthur opened his door fully to let the bigger man in and shut it with a sound click before he stifled a yawn.

"I'm really sorry about bothering you this early in the morning Arthur, it's just…" Kingsley sighed as he sat down on the chair in the living room while Arthur sat down on the sofa. "I really need to talk about this or I know I will over think it."

"Sounds like you are already over thinking it." Arthur said with a smile before there was a noise from the room by the kitchen. Arthur turned slightly to see Remus poke his head out of the room they shared only for the werewolf's eyes to widen at the sight of the Minister.

Kingsley seemed equally startled to find Lupin coming out of Arthur's bedroom. He had known that the two men had been closer since the incident at the Ministry but that didn't mean he had been expect them to be in this kind of relationship.

Percy hadn't said anything about it.

"Is something wrong?" Lupin leaned over the back of the couch so that he could place a kiss on the top of Arthur's head and the older man just waved the werewolf off.

"I just needed to talk to Arthur." Kingsley wondered if the men even realized how cozy they were acting with each other but then again he had invaded their apartment at an ungodly hour and they were most likely still half asleep.

"I'll make the coffee." And Lupin went over to the kitchen while Arthur turned back to the Minister and looked expectant.

"So what is on your mind?"

"I…well this might be silly but…" Kingsley took a deep breath. "Percy avoided me all day today and he even left work on time for once."

Arthur looked confused for a second before he opened his mouth to say something. Kingsley however felt the need to explain a little more before he cut Arthur off.

"Rita Skeeter is writing a book about the love life of the Minister of Magic, it's not just focused on me but I am in it. Percy seemed really surprised to learn I had only been with three women."

"Three isn't that big of a number." Arthur snorted slightly but Kingsley just frowned.

"I think he was upset that it was so few." As the words left his mouth Kingsley suddenly got the feeling that maybe he shouldn't be discussing this with Percy's father but Arthur had been a friend for such a long time, Kingsley honestly hadn't thought of anyone else to go to.

"Upset?" Arthur thought about it for a moment.

"I asked him how many he had been with and he practically ran away. He actually gave Hermione most of his duties for the rest of the day and if I ever saw him today it was at a good distance." Kingsley sighed as he ran his hands over his head.

"Maybe he's embarrassed because he has had more partners even though he is younger." Lupin offered as he handed Kingsley a cup of coffee then handed one to Arthur before sitting next to the redhead.

"But I only know of Penelope." Arthur sighed as Kingsley looked at him. "Percy didn't really talk to his family for a few years if you remember."

Kingsley sighed as he nodded his head. Of course Percy wouldn't have told his family about his partners, he barely spoke to them for a period of time as it was. But it was driving him crazy; it wasn't like he was going to like the man any less.

"What about Oliver Wood?" Lupin sat back a bit in his seat as the two older men gave him surprised looks. He gave Arthur a sheepish grin before he looked over at Kingsley. "When I taught at Hogwarts, I think it was his seventh year, he seemed awfully close to the Quidditch nut."

"But that's when he was dating Penelope." Arthur sounded a bit scandalized at the thought and Lupin had the decency to hide his smirk behind his cup of tea as he took a sip but Kingsley just closed his eyes in aggravation.

"You don't even know for sure if that's the reason he was acting weird." Lupin rubbed Arthur's knee as if to apologize for suggesting his son had been partaking in such sordid behavior. "Was there anything else that happened today?"

"I showed up late." Kingsley tried. Arthur rolled his eyes at this before he stifled a yawn making the Minister feel bad for waking the older man at this ungodly hour. "Maybe I should let you go back to sleep."

"Dad?" The three men turned their attention to Teddy Lupin who was now rubbing his eyes as he stared at the older men. "Can I have some water?"

Lupin smiled brightly at his son before he got up the couch. He muttered something to the five year old that made Teddy grin as his father lifted him up and took him to the kitchen. Kingsley watched as Teddy hugged his father, noticing the small stuffed animal in the boy's hands.

"It's apparently a nargle." Arthur gave the weird shaped an amused look before he turned back to the minister. "Ms. Lovegood gave it to him at his last birthday, he's been smitten with it ever since."

"What's a nargle?" Kingsley couldn't help but smile as the kid seemed reluctant to let go of his 'friend' so he could have a drink but seemed to want to hold onto his father more so he let go of the 'nargle' and grabbed the water.

"I have no idea." Arthur shook his head before he gave Kingsley a look. "Look…I'll be totally honest with you."

Arthur ran his hands through his hair before he sat back in the couch. He placed his cup of coffee on the side table next to his couch before he turned his attention to the wall, Kingsley followed his gaze just in time to see the clock chime. It was the Weasley clock, he had always been amazed by it.

It stated that all of the Weasley's were home, wherever they considered it at the moment.

"Kingsley, I'm not going to lie." The Minister turned his attention over to the older man who looked serious. "Percy made a few things clear to me after the war and that was there were some things he did not want to talk about. Some things….he did……or maybe he didn't do….but he made it very clear that there were some things he did not want to relive."

Arthur turned slightly when Lupin passed by the two sitting men, Teddy still in his arms. Lupin smiled as he made a motion that he was taking the now sleeping child to bed and left again, Arthur watched the younger man walk away until there was a small thud of a door shutting before he turned back to the minister.

"Everyone has things like that." Kingsley stated as he thought of some things he didn't want anyone else knowing, some things he would never share.

"That's why I understand Percy's need for secrecy." Arthur nodded. "I don't need to know everything about my son, I do not know for sure if this has anything to do with what Percy is worried about but….I would give him space."

"But-"

"Whatever is happening with my son, I am sure it is something that Percy needs to work out." Arthur leaned forward so that he rested his elbows on his knees; he held his hands together before he sighed. "There is also a chance that there is nothing wrong and Percy is being difficult because he's just realized that he's the first man you've ever had a relationship with."

Kingsley's eyes widened at that before he sat back in the chair. Arthur gave him a knowing smirk before he sat back as well and Kingsley gave off a laugh.

"I didn't think of that." Kingsley admitted with a lazy laugh, suddenly feeling really tired and silly about the whole ordeal. "I'm a fool."

"You're just a man who really likes my son." Arthur stood with Kingsley and stretched a bit before he turned to see Lupin walk in again. Kingsley gave the two men an odd look when Lupin grabbed Arthur's hand and Arthur blushed slightly but gave the minister a tired nod.

"I moved in last month, if you were wondering." Lupin smiled a bit before he bit his lip slightly. "Haven't really told the children yet so….if you don't mind…"

"Children?" Kingsley shook his head as he made his way to the door. "I'm sorry for being so rude and waking you, the both of you…."

"Goodnight Minister." Arthur opened the door and let the bigger man out.

"Goodnight Arthur…Remus." Kingsley stepped outside before he rubbed his head and then turned to the other men. He gave Lupin an apologetic grin before he paused, he was about to make his way home but he suddenly had an urge to add something to the statement Arthur had made moments ago. He turned slightly, "Arthur…."

"Hm?"

"I really do like him….Percy."

Arthur grinned then and leaned back against Lupin as he laughed slightly, nodding his head at the minister. "I know."

OOO

Neville tapped his fingers on the table harshly.

He should be at breakfast, he really should but then that would mean he would have to see Garnet, who would most likely be harboring a hangover, and even worse, he would have to face Snape. The Potions Professor had barely looked at him last night when he had grabbed the drunken student and directed Garnet away.

Neville had waited for Snape to say something but the older man had just spared Neville a glare, then he dragged Garnet away. Neville had been happy to be free of the harassing student but to have Snape witness it….Neville growled as he ran his hands through his curls before he hit his head on the table in the greenhouse.

Why him?

Why couldn't he just have a normal life as a teacher, he had retired from being an Auror so that he would have less stress!

Neville gave out a small laugh that even he thought made himself sound mad before he heard a soft knock. Neville decided he would just glare at the intruder as he turned his head slightly, ignoring the fact that he was probably rubbing soil on it. His eyes however softened as Oliver Wood walked in with a plate of pastries and a pitcher of something like pumpkin juice.

"Missed you at breakfast and thought I should bring you something. Can't have you pass out on the first day of classes because you decided to starve yourself." Oliver threw the plate and pitcher down. "Had to wrestle with a House elf who thought I was stealing her precious dishes."

"You're a good man Wood." Neville hummed as he bit into a pastry.

"Not the first time I've heard that." Olive grinned as he sat at the table next to the younger teacher. "And it was usually at breakfast too."

"Well then I'm honored, you blessed me with breakfast and I didn't have to sleep with you like all those unfortunate ladies you were about to brag about." Neville took another bite and tried not to give off an excited squeal when he realized it had strawberry jam on the inside.

"You insult me sir." Oliver moved the plate out of Neville's reach before sighing and scooting it back. "My first class is first year Slytherins and Gryffindors."

"I have them after you so don't kill anyone." Neville finished his treat before he sighed.

There was a moment of silence before Oliver turned in his seat so that his knees hit Neville's before he gave Neville a knowing look.

"So are you going to tell me why you skipped breakfast? The Headmistress seemed convinced that you were just adding the final touches to your lessons but…"

"I don't really want to talk about it." Neville mumbled feeling like a chastised kid.

"Did that Garnet brat do something?" Oliver tried again startling Neville.

"How did you-"

"Gryffindor is negative 75 points starting the first day of classes and Mr. Brown has detention with Professor Snape for the next three weeks, I assumed he did something last night while you were on watch." Oliver took a drink straight from the pitcher and sighed. "Snape wouldn't specify what the kid actually did though…"

Neville sighed.

He ran his hands through his hair and closed his eyes as he tried to think of a way to explain this to Oliver without sound completely ridiculous before he just groaned and glared at his smirking friend. Maybe if he told Oliver then the slightly older instructor might be able to give Neville some helpful advice.

"He has a silly crush on me." Neville sighed. "And last night he got drunk and suddenly decided to…..assault me in one of the secret hallways. Then Snape walked in on it and dragged the bloody idiot off." Neville made a brushing away motion with his hand before he sighed and looked at Oliver who seemed to have the decency to look shocked at this revelation.

"He _assaulted_ you?" Oliver tried.

Neville's face grew red and Oliver seemed to be able to catch a clue off of that. Oliver nodded in understanding as he took a deep breath and ran his hands through his short hair. Neville tried to cool down as he reminded himself that if he couldn't properly explain this to Oliver, how the hell was he going to explain this to Snape?

"I've been quite clear in the fact that I have no interest in him but he seems to not hear anything I say…ever." Neville picked up a pastry and glared at hit before he started eating it. He wasn't so much hungry anymore as much as he just wanted to eat it.

"And Snape walked in on you and him…snogging?"

"WE WEREN'T SNOGGING!" Neville coughed up the pastry he had been trying to eat before he threw it in the trash and glared at Oliver. "I want nothing to do with that prat and he just won't leave me alone! And then Snape had to see that……oh god he probably thinks the absolute worse!"

Oliver watched with amusement as Neville went from pissed to depressed in only a few seconds as his friend hit his head on the table one more time. Oliver had known that Neville viewed Snape's opinion very highly so this probably was killing the younger teacher slightly but Oliver figured he could only help one problem right now.

He had a class he needed to get to in a moment.

"Alright Neville." Oliver smiled. "The next time Mr. Brown approaches you, why don't you tell him that your taken, or better yet, hex him until he his little penis shrivels up….though from the rumors I've heard in my short time here, it's anything but little."

"You aren't helping." Neville groaned before he sat up again. "If he gets to be a problem then I might have to talk to the Headmistress but hopefully it won't get that bad. Maybe he learned his lesson last night…."

"That's the spirit." Oliver patted Neville on the back before there was a loud chime informing them that the first class of the day would be starting soon. They both stood and Oliver laughed as he noticed a piece of the flaky pastries on Neville's cheek. He licked his thumb and wiped it off suddenly feeling like a big brother before there was a small cough and he turned to see the very student they were talking about glaring at him.

"Mr. Brown, you should not be here as your class isn't until this evening." Neville said coldly and that received a small whistle from Oliver before the other teacher turned to the student.

"I'm actually barrowing Professor Longbottom for my first lesson but don't worry, I've seen him on a broom and I promise to only be using him as a 'what not to do' lesson." Oliver then placed his hand on Neville's back and pushed his friend towards the door. "Unless there is something important you need to talk about?"

"I-" Garnet started.

"Need to get to your first lesson, see you at Herbology this afternoon." Neville stated as he motioned for Garnet to leave the greenhouse before he was lead out by Oliver and he sighed as he watched the student stomp off towards the castle, obviously pissed that he wasn't able to do what he wanted.

"I can see why he likes you." Oliver joked. "You are nothing but cordial and inviting towards him, sends all the wrong signals."

"Just show me where your first lesson is so I can prove I ride a broom better than any Quidditch has-been." Neville tried hard not to smirk at the scoff from his friend.

"Did you say 'has-been'? I would have you know that I am expected to make a full recovery and be back on the team by next year." Oliver paused. "Oh yeah, I just received an owl for the Lovegood and Potter wedding, been engaged for a while haven't they?"

"They got engaged around Christmas and Luna wanted a Christmas wedding, says that's when her parents go married." Neville smiled as he thought about the latest owl received from both his friends. "It's apparently going to be huge event though neither wanted a big wedding. I'm almost afraid they'll just get tired of the planning and run off to a court house."

"Well if they elope I'm not sending a present, I deserve free food and drinks before they should expect me to shove out any money." Oliver laughed.

"I never knew what a good friend you were." Neville smirked. "It's frightening really."

OOO

Ron sighed as he entered his apartment. It was just past midnight and he didn't know whether he should be pleased that he had gotten home earlier than he expected or if he should be pissed that Harry had sent him home early because he 'looked like death'.

Death wasn't that serious anyway.

Ron scoffed at himself as he threw his bag and jacket on the ground realizing that his roommate would be pissed at the mess in the morning but he didn't really care. He had been asking Draco to move out for months anyway. Ron kicked off his shoes and started leaving a trail of dirty clothes behind him, partially to piss Draco off more and the other part knowing that he really didn't have the energy to put things away properly.

Six months he had been in this weird roommate relationship with Draco but Ron honestly didn't mind coming home to a clean, lived in, apartment. He still missed his old one sometimes but after that explosion he figured it was for the best to keep this place.

No fireplaces.

He stopped at the door and gently pushed it open, it seemed there was a dim light on and Ron was slightly surprised to see Draco had fallen asleep with a few candles burning. Ron sighed as he crawled on top on the bed and frowned as he saw that the blond was mumbling to himself with a pained expression.

Another nightmare.

Ron had learned that the blond often had trouble sleeping at night because of these things. The redhead hadn't pried too deeply on the subject, Ron himself had a few things that would keep himself up at night every now and then but Draco's almost seemed worst.

Seemed like torture.

Draco started shivering and Ron quickly pulled his roommate against his chest. He kissed the back on the blonde's neck which earned a groan from Draco before the blond startled awake. Draco blinked a few times as if he had honestly forgotten where he was and Ron pulled the blond closer making Draco realized that the redhead was with him.

"It didn't seem like you are having too great of a dream there." Ron whispered in Draco's ear enjoying how the blond shivered against him. "Apparently I've been working too hard and Harry's given me the next two days off."

"You smell like you haven't showered in a week." Draco groaned as he twisted around so that he was facing Ron. "I have a date tomorrow I hope this stench isn't contagious."

Ron narrowed his eyes slightly at the blond that was smirking at him. Draco knew he did not like it when the blond talked about his dates, Ron didn't care that Draco was living such a sordid lifestyle but he had also made it obvious that he didn't want to hear about it. They had been sleeping with each other for over six months and living together for almost just as long but neither had claim over the other.

"You're thinking too much again." Draco whispered against Ron's lips startling the redhead as he realized he was looking into silver eyes. Draco bit Ron's bottom lips softly before he pushed himself firmly against his bedmate, Ron decided to follow the blonde's lead pressed back before he was shoved on his back as Draco crawled on top of him. "Now let me see if I remember what makes you moan…"

Ron didn't have a chance to respond as he moaned loudly when Draco bit him hard on the neck, pressing both of their forming erections together. Ron quickly shoved Draco off of him and proceeded to roll off the bed and make his way to the shower. Ron ran his hands through his longer hair and sighed as he turned to water on before he felt two skinny arms wrap around his waist.

"Mission not end well?" Ron leaned against Draco as the blond kissed his neck before he shook his head.

"Just lasting a lot longer than anyone anticipated. No worries though." Ron turned around again so that his blue eyes stared into silver as he stripped off his remaining clothes. "If you really have a date tomorrow, you better do what you want with me tonight, I'm not sleeping with you again for another week."

Draco peeled off his boxers before he shoved Ron into the shower with a hard kiss making the redhead groan against him before he pulled away with a smirk. "Don't worry, I know the rules."

Ron had something to say about that but it was lost in a gasp at Draco proved to the redhead that he did indeed remember how to make Ron moan.

OOO

.

.

.

.

.

.

And that was chapter one!

What do you guys think? I created an OC instead of just using a previously created character so I hope you guys don't mind…but Garnet has kind of grown on me after writing this haha.

Will try to update again before next weekend!

Please Review!


End file.
